


【日狛/神狛】喜歡需要理由嗎

by sparrowvoice0205



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:08:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27929512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparrowvoice0205/pseuds/sparrowvoice0205
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

日向創有個同胞弟弟，這是近幾年他們才知道的事，一併的得知自己的父母並非親生父母，但即使如此他倆對自己的愛還是一如往常沒有改變過，反倒是懊悔的對日向說，當初因為他們的狀況，實在無法同時照料兩個新生的孩子，才會成為今天這樣的。

不過說起來對方，過得似乎還不錯，養父母雖然工作繁忙給與他的教育似乎也不少。

神座出流，日向創胞弟的名字。

大致上日向也只瞭解到這樣，其他日向依然在摸索著。

趴在桌面上，因為身高的關係，兩人被同樣排在班級的最後一排。

說不定是異卵的關係，兩人身上總有些微妙的不同，就拿頭髮來說，自己跟出流的就有十分的差異，自己的發色是深栗色且硬質的髮型，跟出流摸起來的完全不同，一頭曜石黑的細長髮，還有那一身的氣質，日向完全不意外這傢伙是校草一般的人物。

說來兩人會相遇，都是因為自己轉學的關係，跟著父母來到這樣的新環境，日向自然緊張到不太看抬頭，但講臺下學生們卻開始細碎議論著，好不容易在好奇心的驅使下，日向抬起頭來，下方的學生反倒更是驚訝。

「也太像了吧…」

順著大家比對著轉向的腦袋，日向筆直的看向那個略感訝異的對方的臉，真的很像，心裡同樣這麼想著。

那一瞬間是兩人最像雙胞胎而有的心電感應的時候。

雖然如此，兩人相處起來依然十分尷尬，畢竟兩人只算得上是血緣上的兄弟，此外日向只知道一些表面的事甚至比同班的同學更加不了解神座出流，並非刻意要拉近彼此的關係，只是相較於全然無法搭話的同學而言，神座出流至少是好一點入手的夥伴。

嗯…以上大概是日向創近幾年的過程，或者該說是國中的歷程。

雖然跟神座出流相處依然是那樣，但日向創確實像是多了個弟弟一樣，常常在出流表態前預知了對方的心情，這種感覺確實很奇妙，不過就像是多年一起長大的一樣，因為理解而無需多言。

不過有些事還是得問才知道，彼此在外顯性別上明確的都是男性，但有些事還是得問了對方才知道，也許是對方的氣質關係吧，早在知道答案前日向多少有點底，而問完後更是確定。

對方毫無疑問的是Alpha，也難怪神座出流會那麼受人歡迎，趴著日向悶悶地說著，而同樣有著好奇心，但是預感神準的神座出流看著日向淡然地說出他的猜測。

「創是Beta」

「這是看得出來的嗎？」就日向創的印象自己應該日沒什麼特別的氣味的，但還是下意識的覺得是信息素之類的東西作祟而被發覺對著自己身上嗅聞著。

「不、真要說，我也不清楚怎麼看出來的，就直覺」

「啊…果然你的直覺很準……」

靠著神座出流的直覺，日向常常有種作弊的感覺，只要借神座筆記跟猜的考題練習，不知道為什麼總能順利的得到高分。一方面是他猜題十分準確，另一方面也是神座的聰明，雖然聰明這點日向除了問問題外運用不到，不過也是借著這樣的幫助日向成績提高了許多，這樣持續的努力下兩人的距離也越來越近，別誤會只是單純的距離而已，神座的父母也漸漸認識了日向，總有種真的成為家人的感覺。

直到遇見那個人。

說起來很單純，畢竟高中之後自己還是跟神座出流保持著一定的聯繫，就像一般兄弟一樣，只是不同的班級罷了，所以徹底的體會到其他人對神座表現的求愛模樣，明顯得讓身為Beta的日向都感到害躁，而那人也是其中一個。

狛枝凪斗，神座出流的同班同學，對於神座有『異常』的好感。

本人是這麼說的，那會兒日向還沒意會到那異常是什麼意思，只是笑著說一直以來追求神座的人在自己眼中都是異常的，然而現在的日向十分想收回這話。

在碰到那人時，說實話憑第一印象是很好的一個″少年″，雖然有男性的Omega來纏神座也不是第一次碰見，但是在他出現後那還是第一次神座喚自己做哥哥，隨後人就不見了。

「日向創，我的同胞哥哥」丟下這句跟拖著日向擋在自己跟狛枝凪斗面前後，神座自顧地離開兩人。

那時日向創就該預想到，當兄弟會這麼稱呼時通常不會是好事，而自身體會到異常的意思。

「日向君、這樣叫你可以嗎？」

「嗯…啊啊…」日向仍然還在困惑神座對於自己的稱呼，會得慢了一步。

「不過剛剛神座君叫你哥哥？」

「嗯…算是吧」

「這麼仔細看還真的是很像、啊忘了自我介紹了……」

這麼說來兩人雖然是初遇，不過早在剛剛神座就已經略略說過對方的名字，所以一見到本人時，神座嘀咕著他來了的時候，算是為日向介紹了狛枝凪斗。

「我的名字是狛枝凪斗，神座出流，也就是日向君的弟弟的同班同學」

天生的自來熟感，一下子日向就給帶著鼻子走的聊了起來，當然在知道自己不若弟弟那般優秀還一直說著本科的事時日向感覺挺難受的就是，但還不只產生不適，反倒覺得『什麼嘛～這不是很好的人嗎？』。

那時日向還沒法深切的體會到狛枝凪斗的瘋狂，雖然一聊到神座出流時對方會表現得讓人有些困擾的興奮，但除此之外還算是正常人，甚至連被霸凌的事也跟日向說了。

像是班上的大家總不跟自己說話之類，，在日向聽來就是霸凌啊，但一問神座自己反倒得到神座當說不當說的困惑眼神。

「要看看？」隨著神座冷靜下來，他這麼問著日向。

「看什麼？」

「狛枝凪斗這傢伙的本性？」

—

提到狛枝那時剛好是放寒假，兩人無意間說到的，出於日向近乎已經把狛枝凪斗當作自己朋友那般， 日向多少也想瞭解神座口裡不一樣的狛枝。

升上二年級的那一個春天，神座跟日向互換了身份，說是這麼說，但本科生的課業繁重，一時間日向還真的有些擔心自己會不會搞砸了神座的功課而驚慌；再者就是眼前自己記憶中的神座換了造型。

削掉及腰的長髮，以及今年碰巧強勁起來的花粉，讓開學前就已經有許多人戴上口罩遮去半張臉的彼此，說實話不細看日向差點也認不出神座出流來。

「如果不想被識破就忽視他就好」

兩人分開走入對方班級前，神座留下的話。

「早安安！！」

未見到人日向就聽見那激動的女性聲音，記得沒錯的話那時學校輕音部的部長，澪田來著，而走在自己跟前的是保健股長罪木。

神座的班級，日向多少有耳聞過，具體說很難說明白，總地話就是各式在某方面十分優異的人，當然還有一部分是聽神座說過的，像是異常激動的澪田。

當自己跟著對方走進教室後，第一個反應過來的便是狛枝凪斗。

一瞬的困惑讓日向慌張了起來，『被識破了嗎』的緊張著，同時也想起神座的叮嚀，忽視他。

錯開狛枝凪斗，日向順著神座早些的直視坐到窗口旁的座位。

說來挺傷人的，神座的指示只要自己裝得聰明點然後不用停課的望著窗口就可以，但這樣的餘光日向就可以注意到對方灼熱的視線。

即使被日向這樣無視，狛枝凪斗的熱情依舊不減，反倒自顧自的說起來，直到中午才似乎想起日向的話題，向自己問要不要去找日向也好一陣子沒看見他了之類的。

淡然地看向狛枝凪斗，之前自己就能發現狛枝凪斗十分喜歡神座，但到這種即使被無視也能疊疊不休的感覺真的讓日向見識到了，以往自己日向創本人跟狛枝凪斗的相處上，雖說偶爾無法達成對話，但也是一來一往的對談著，從沒想過要自己無視他是什麼狀況。

繼續無視對方的徑自離開，確實如狛枝凪斗所願，自己要去找日向，輕快地跟上腳步，光是如此也足以叫狛枝凪斗表現得十分愉快，要是換作神座他還是依然不理會他的心情表現真的有夠厲害的。

思忖著，日向覺得自己有點撐不住，是被煩得受不了。

但今天確實沒能如願見到日向，明明以往都是自己在這裡等這兩人的，今天怎麼沒見到自己，日向忍不住想果然是神座出流，從來都不見他等人的。

「好奇怪…日向君今天沒來學校嗎？」

試圖構成話題狛枝凪斗問著。

「…誰知道」日向應道，隨後前往自己的班級。

腦裡都是神座的提醒，他說過萬不得已的話，在只有兩人時可以偶爾會會他，也是可以的，這樣可以叫他消停點。

果然這樣後狛枝凪斗安靜了一陣子，靜靜地尾隨自己到日向的班級。

才覺得奇怪的探進班級門口，同學自然的發現本科生的兩人讓出了一條小路，前方不意外的就是日向跟一群學生。

明明以前沒這麼熱絡的，同學莫名的關心起自己，甚至還沒開自己的便當，日向創就快給女同學給喂飽的奇景，扮成神座的日向還真的沒想過這景象，自己一直以來都是適合好人卡的對象，女同學對自己也是一般般的友好罷了，能變成這景象還真的叫日向不敢置信到無法開口。

「怎麼辦、要叫他嗎」

「………」

「喂～日向君，吃午餐了哦！」狛枝凪斗自顧的開口叫喚日向，記得每一次自己都是被狛枝呼喚地原來也是因為這樣吧。

「啊…來了」爽朗地應著。

或許這就是怎麼也無法隱藏的個人魅力，但那事後神座又恢復那淡然的模樣確實很吃虧，過分的冷漠叫學生都有些卻步，反倒是成為日向創後那假冒他的溫和，成功了吸引目光，這在事後日向還替他收了不少『那時候』的日向創的情書。

就這形式三人一塊找了個地吃飯，平靜地度過一天，雖然交談的過程狛枝凪斗有些疑問，但扮成日向的神座自然不會讓他拆穿反倒是像日向一樣輕鬆地跟狛枝說是不是太久沒見而感到陌生，平靜地度過一天。

歸途時兩人成功逃開狛枝凪斗，日向的總結只是覺得對方的煩躁跟以往程度不同依然無法理解神座的異常。

「那換個說法，如果遇到發情的omega的話能理解嗎？」

「……理解也不是很透，但這不就只是你的日常罷了，沒必要特別厭惡他吧？難倒是他的信息素正好是你的雷點？」

「如果是這樣或許好一些」

「不過也不能怪他吧…但為了你而不帶抑制劑感覺他還挺危險的……」

不自覺的以朋友身份，擔心起如此勇敢示愛的狛枝，日向說道，如此卻換來神座的否定。

搖著頭，神座接著道。

「那傢伙也是Alpha」

「嗯…？那傢伙…是說……」

「狛枝凪斗」


	2. Chapter 2

『擔心他是多餘的事』  
神座出流這麼對日向創說道。這句話一直留在日向創的腦海裡，大概是對於日向創的觀察不足有相當的認知，神座並不排斥開學的第一週交給日向創來替自己上課，反倒是日向擔心起對方，擔心自己啥筆記都沒留後面神座會不會太辛苦之類的小事。

第二天，兩人整備時，其實也是大概在商議體育課時怕日向會漏餡，兩人在討論該怎麼對調彼此而相約著。

而在彼此剛剛落下尾音，一直擔心的傢伙就冒了出來。

「早安！神座君、日向君」

「啊………」小聲地準備回應，日向創本能的想回復狛枝地出聲。

「啊、狛枝早安」  
所幸神座即時的出聲覆蓋掉日向的聲線向狛枝招呼著。

自己也趕緊從口罩邊匆匆地瞥了狛枝一眼讓開距離讓另一個人跟狛枝並行在一起。

日向靜靜地想著，要是狛枝知道現在跟自己那麼這麼親密的對象就是自己傾慕的傢伙的話該是什麼反應呢。

冷不防的哼笑出聲，如此異常的反應立刻引來狛枝的注意，雖然有點不適應神座演繹的自己，但是這時確實幫了大忙，神座總是即時的擋住狛枝。

也是這樣日向多了不少時間觀察對方，以及思考這樣一個傢伙竟然也是Alpha。

說來Alpha也是可以長得像這樣的啊。跟自己的預想完全不同，從彼此被神座介紹起，日向就盡力找到狛枝的異常，如今日向多少能理解了。

本以為不受他人影響的煩躁就是神座說的異常。但這一份煩躁也是源自他對神座的傾慕，如果只是單純的Omega傾慕Alpha的情況的話，日向還能理解，但是Alpha的他，在神座面前表現的模樣跟以往的Omega完全一個樣，雖然就日向而言它確實不討厭狛枝，反倒覺得他算是好看的少年，一頭粉白色的鬈髮，蓬鬆的很的感覺，襯著的膚色不算健康的蒼白，就男性而言要是那時神座跟自己說他是Omega，日向也不敢到意外，反倒覺得這是一個需要照顧的朋友，那粉嫩的薄唇看起來也是那麼美好，曾經看著這樣的他，日向還想過所幸自己是Beta，不然總感覺會出事的。

想著想著，自己就差點出事的走到紅燈的斑馬線上。

「喂…神座君！」

狛枝一扯帶著扮成神座的日向向後傾倒的重重跌到地上。

一坐上對方的小腿時日向就覺得不大對勁，雖然自己不說特別重，但姿勢上的關係，日向很清楚的感覺到狛枝的腳肯定扭了。

但自己又不方便暴露，只是禮貌地對狛枝伸手淡淡地問沒事吧。

明明對方站起來就不大順利的樣子，叫日向介意得很，但身後那人搖了搖頭的示意著，讓他不得不繼續這奇怪的遊戲。

領著努力裝出沒受傷的狛枝，從那步伐的拖拽聲日向都能聽出他正托著腳在走，一路上拜託了神座扮成的自己後，日向還是忍不住問了次對方沒事吧。

看向窗外，之前閒聊時狛枝曾透漏自己被綁架的事，有些難受的模樣日向自然沒敢在問下去，加上考慮時以為狛枝Omega大概是被綁匪亂來了吧……，如此為對方考慮後日向覺得還是住口不提的好。

思考這些之前的事，時間很快的就到了彼此約定互換的時間，離開前狛枝還是一如往常的對著自己假裝的神座出流問要去哪的事。

那一瞬間即使自己只是淡淡地瞥了對方一眼，他也能看到安心的揚起似笑非笑的模樣目送著自己。

果然他還是喜歡神座的吧。

這是自己早就知道的事，但認真思考起來果然感覺很怪，自從升上高中後自己就一直跟這兩人混在一塊，說得上朋友的傢伙的話還真是只有他們兩人，要是他們真的成為情侶，說實話他們一定會想有自己的空間的吧，即使兩人是兄弟也是如此、朋友當然也是。

如此想著，日向跟神座默默地換了回來，果然兄弟互穿衣服這事真的體會時還挺噁心的，畢竟是對方的餘溫還殘留著，穿上後日向忍不住抱怨，而神座下一刻馬上恢復他那副不愛搭理人的模樣，沒說些什麼，只有日向一個人在意起他們的感情。

「說來你喜歡狛枝凪斗嗎？」

「…誰知道」

依舊是那叫人看不出情緒的語調，日向也沒什麼探究的放棄，畢竟至少有一件他能確定的事。

那就是狛枝凪斗喜歡神座出流。這樣像是國小聲八卦的雜音在耳邊竄起一般，忍不住想偷偷幫他們畫出丟人的愛的小雨傘來讓班上同學知道，但這樣幼稚的想法只是心裡莫名的想著而已。

上課鈴響後，日向只好匆匆返回自己的教室安靜的度過那一天。

反倒是神座那邊體育課近乎是蹺課的情況，但特殊的關係老師也允許他來補課。

但這些也都是後話，一回到教室，對方立刻笑了起來。

順著神座走過的路線看著他，一面問。

「你把頭髮剪了？」


	3. Chapter 3

神座出流走到狛枝面前，雖然後者無時無刻都看向自己，所以即使不用繞過他也沒關係，但礙於接下來的舉動，神座不得不多費這個勁。

一把托起狛枝，而他因為扭到的 腳踝讓他無法順利站立，硬是把桌椅蹭出尖銳的聲響。這舉動在準備上課時引來班長七海的注意。

「怎麼了嗎？神座君和狛枝君？」

「……」

「啊…稍微有點身體不適，沒事的…」

見神座不說話，一定程度上狛枝也算是瞭解神座，不然也不會全然刻意不去詢問對方跟日向明顯的互換。

「咦？狛枝桑哪裡不舒服呢？」  
聽到同學身體不適，身為保健股長的罪木蜜柑便順勢追問。

「……」  
在神座的眼神凝視下，罪木感受到莫名的壓力，還等不及狛枝解危，罪木就自顧的道歉起來。

「對不起…是我好管閒事…」

「啊…不是你的錯啦，都是神座君的眼神太兇惡了」  
狛枝雖然憧憬著對方，但同樣的也喜歡班上的大家，雖然像這樣的情況不常見，狛枝依然知道怎麼安撫狛枝，跟接受身為罪木好友的西園寺的諷刺。

像這樣的鬧劇，神座自然就如同給日向的指示一樣的無視了他們，換來的是西園寺不滿的碎罵，以及一面關心罪木跟狛枝身體力七海提問。

「總之沒事的，神座君會帶我到保健室的，還麻煩班長幫我跟老師說一聲，啊還有神座………」  
狛枝話還沒來得及說完就給神座拖走，拉門在失去人力的支撐下隔絕了他們，不過他們似乎正好跟班導撞個正著而由神座出口解釋。

「狛枝他身體不適我帶他去保健室」

「那對傷患溫柔一點啊、神座君，那狛枝就麻煩你了」

「那麼我們先走了」

這一走兩人連下一節的體育課也自然的翹掉，畢竟神座本來就擔心自己在日向班上給人纏住而回來換運動服會來不及才提早對換。

即使老師這麼說，神座依然拖著狛枝，扭到的腳踝讓狛枝走起來十分不順暢，偶爾彈跳起來穩住身體的舉動更加劇了腳踝的不適。

一到保健室莫名的應該常駐在那的校醫臨時有事不得不離開，只殘下剛好指示緩和狛枝腳傷的時間，隨後就留下兩人獨處。

這應該歸咎在誰的幸運之上不得而知，但就結果來說神座跟狛枝終於能獨處對話。

這話說來可長了，狛枝凪斗是個莫名的人。第一眼時神座就這麼認定，同樣的對於狛枝凪斗的性別他也是花了點時間辨識的，畢竟這傢伙表現得跟個Omega一個樣。

這就是神座一直說的異常。不單指他表現的高度興趣，以及煩躁，而是自己被對方給侵犯的事情。

「看出來了？」神座叫人聽不出情緒的問法，這也難怪罪木會哭出來，但狛枝瞭解神座並非針對任何人，因為他對誰都是如此，就連日向也這麼說。

「能跟你這麼親暱的聊天，我真是光榮！我高興到都快尿出來了！」舉著手臂，狛枝感覺興奮得下一秒就要擁抱自己的模樣，讓神座稍微退開些許距離。

「那麼你也是裝給創看的嗎？」

「日向君真的跟神座君長得很像………」說著，狛枝還是忍不住輕撫神座的臉，說來可惜，狛枝還挺喜歡對方那頭飄逸的長髮，偶爾無人時都不住抓起親吻它（*1）

「………」揚眉，神座沒回復狛枝。

在神座的預想裡，他只想看看這人的瘋狂是否能被朋友壓制，畢竟他曾見過，日向罵狛枝的樣子，似乎是可行的。只是對方從未暴露自己自就發現兩人的互換。

「什麼時候？」

「嗯？變成日向君的時候嗎？」

「嗯！」

「從日向君走進教室」忍不住笑意狛枝說道。不過托著福自己竟然能跟神座如此交談，不見神座的代價付出得都有意義。

「不過說來…神座君為什麼要這樣呢？」

「你太奇怪了……」托起狛枝，那一天的記憶不自覺的浮現了起來。

狛枝凪斗，這人第一天就跟自來熟來跟自己招呼，照常理自己都會拒絕他人如此的交談，而且這人………。

雖然自然得很就走到自己桌旁，單手撐著看著黑板說著。

雖然不知道為什麼他應該是個爽朗的傢伙才是，但是神座感覺得出來，這人的詭異，以及氣味，雖然不甚明顯，但是自己有那麼點兒排斥他的氣味，而皺起眉，如此細微的表現，狛枝也能察覺到，一臉給人造成麻煩的不好意思模樣，摀住後頸。

對於Omega的事，神座即使不想了解，也因為碰上太多漸漸地有了一些基礎，對方如此隱匿的表現就像是如此。

不過後來神座才知道，他是因為自己，發自內心而產生的變化。

因為狛枝老在自己身邊晃，昏倒的那一天也是，自然的被自己給攔住腰身，免得直直的摔到地上，被情慾染紅的雙頰以及氤氳著水氣的雙眸，迷茫地望著自己。

那時罪木也是本能的湊了過來，支支吾吾地不知道想說啥。

對於罪木的言論，神座抓到的重點，大致就是說狛枝類似在發情的樣子，也因為罪木並非特別瞭解狛枝狀態只是大概知道這樣，而自己也羞紅了臉，不知道怎麼說。

註1：親吻頭髮，代表他思慕你。（沒特別太大意含就想看狛枝這麼親）


	4. Chapter 4

狛枝凪斗的發情很奇怪，這點由身為Omega的罪木來說，他無法說明白，因為Omega無法彼此吸引，所以只能看著對方的模樣來判斷。

但狛枝始終沒有放開深怕被神座忽然放開摔到地上的手，等到導師進來後，神座自然的被指點陪狛枝一塊去。

狛枝凪斗得逞了，不如說順了他的意思，神座的動作自然不溫和，與其說是攙扶，不如說是拖行，才是神座的動作。

一到保健室的隔間，神座本想放置對方自個玩的，畢竟自己對著絲毫沒有興趣，才要離開前就被對方抓住。

那時他才發覺狛枝也是Alpha，明明是個沒有發情期的傢伙，卻表現得如此模樣。

整個過程，神座宛如被強迫一般的被塞進對方自己的體內。

同樣身為Alpha，狛枝自然沒有自體潤滑的功能，但他還是不住蹭上神座，努力幫助對方對自己有所慾望。

「真無聊……」

「果然你這麼認為，不過這對Omega而言可是別具意義的…」

雖然自己並不是Omega，但是打從心底的傾慕，讓狛枝更加難以抑制這一份衝動，舌葉蹭上對方的龜頭，還未勃起的性器在狛枝的脣舌撫慰下逐漸灼熱起來。

而男人也總算有了常人的反應，輕輕一顫的繃直了身體。

這讓狛枝凪斗忍不住展露笑意，他想問對方是否是初次，但明明神座是如此受人歡迎的對象，就連自己作為Alpha也難以隱藏地對他表現傾慕。

對方的氣味在自己的鼻間逐漸濃厚，探出的舌葉沿著勃起的柱身下緣舔舐著，瞇起灰綠的眼瞳乖巧地盯著對方，渴望對方做些什麼，神座自然看得出對方的想法，順著他期望的動作，一併開口問。

「這樣比較有趣嗎」深深按著狛枝的後腦，後者順勢張嘴吞入神座，頂上喉頭的不適，促使狛枝緊閉著眼承受，本就在眼眶盈溢的水氣在瞇眼下被擠了出來，嗚咽著應著神座。

「唔…嗯嗯」

Omega渴望自己這事，神座多少能理解，但是狛枝凪斗，神座只是看著他皺眉，他不懂對方是抱著什麼心情服務自己的。

那一次並非什麼值得讚許的美好體驗，彼此都是。

近乎是在神座感到自己不對勁時就推開狛枝，裹著後者口中的津液，神座脫離那溫熱的口腔，空氣中的寒涼讓敏感的器官在狛枝面前顫抖著，對方似乎也注意到的轉向自己身後。

雖然如他預期的身後乾澀得很，但對方已經進入狀態了，保持著僥幸的想法，狛枝顫抖著站起身，解開自己一直被包裹著的性器，透出的清液老早把底褲打溼著沾覆著自己。

沾撫過自己的柱身，狛枝探下手當著對方的面撫慰自己的身後。

「明明是自己開始的…你也有這種情緒嗎？」

「咿…」尋著聲音，狛枝看向神座，對方往常那樣冷漠的眼神，在因情慾混亂的自己眼中反倒有股壓迫著感覺促使自己更加興奮，才點沒站住腳的軟了一陣。

向前傾倒的壓倒神座，神座倒下在床鋪上，而狛枝就這麼順勢誇坐上去。

狛枝亟欲想把對方塞入自己體內，畢竟像自己如此殘渣，狛枝從沒想過自己能由機會跟他人發生關係，況且自己也是深受神座的吸引才如此的。

弓起腰，狛枝一手撐著自己的上身對準著神座高挺的性器，一手撫慰著自己，粗喘著，企圖使自己氣息穩定下來，但幾次下來都不見成果

雖說自己是被半強迫的。但神座就是看不慣對方如此無意義的動作，在自己的柱身又一次蹭過對方收縮的後穴蹭往那柔嫩的囊袋後，神座自主的抓握住自己頂入對方。

「哈啊……呵呵…」向後輕仰著，狛枝差點摔下身，所幸神座即時按住對方，剛剛侵入的前端也順勢吞進幾分，穴口與性器交合的四周逐漸灼熱的同時，狛枝難以自已的笑出聲來，顫抖的肩頭斷續的喘著。

穴口四周裂出血液的打溼神座，一陣陣細微的刺痛，顫抖的腿跟攀附著神座，但後者並沒同情對方，在對方緊摟自己的同時對著那耳根低語著。

「完全不懂你…」一點意義都沒有，既然會痛那為什麼要自己挑起呢。

抱起對方，神座順勢把對方壓到在床鋪上，順著狛枝起伏的呻吟抽動自己的下身，隨著穴口四周的血液乾涸抽出漸漸地不順，然而伴著自己的腸液神座在狛枝體內的動作卻更加順暢，感覺的不抽出的在體內頂弄著。

每一次蹭過深處的一點，狛枝便會攀上自己加劇呻吟聲，同樣的神座也感覺到自己身體的變化，雖說埋入的並非適合交配的Omega，但對方對於異物的排斥推擠著自己的性器感觸也是一種快感。

高仰著頭，狛枝近乎上身都離開床鋪的弓著，一道綿長黏膩的聲音自狛枝喉頭發出，深埋在對方體內的性器被腸壁頻頻地推擠著。

對於對方如此高亢的聲線，神座總覺得有些煩躁，雙手擁著對方的後背，本能的順勢堵對方的嘴，同樣沉溺在要對方窒息的深吻，在那之後狛枝身體依然敏感地輕顫著的時候，神座徑自抽出自己，惹得身下人一陣黏膩的聲響。

愣愣地看著自己被對方體液浸染得濕潤黏膩的性器，即使不願承認自己仍然是被對方挑起性慾，而是還未能得到發洩。本想就這麼離去，但狛枝也知道自己還沒完成自己挑起的事端，勾起腿的挽留神座，隨後借力支起自己。

「神座君想在嘴裡嗎還是下面呢？」尋問著，毫無羞恥的說著令人困擾的話。

「如果能讓你閉嘴一點就好…」

「那就嘴裡嗎」

再一次張口容納對方，不如起先的氣味清淡，在自己腸壁的推擠下，神座多少也泄出了點精液，化在自己腸壁裡，這讓狛枝趴在他人身下時不得不夾著臀部來防止體內黏液滑動引發的癢感，一面吮吸著那未能發洩完全的男性器官，作為Alpha的本能總有著濃烈的氣味，如此充斥在自己口鼻之間還是有些不適的，但狛枝卻表現的十分樂意，蒼白的面色上更是顯著方才餘韻的嫣紅，兩者混雜的縮在自己腿間，基於本能，神座的性器在對方嘴裡更加硬上幾分，頂著狛枝上顎，對方順勢借著那處的紋路刺激神座起來。

再一次對方吐出神座性器時，舌尖滑過冠狀溝，繞著龜頭打轉的同時，神座罕見地低喘出聲，狛枝來不及閉眼，眼前的陰莖就顫抖的噴湧出灼熱的液體打在自己臉龐上，少部分落在狛枝舌頭上的濁液，狛枝刻意等對方餘韻過去後當著他的面吞嚥下去。

這事的結束，神座又是那副淡然的模樣，就連狛枝也無法察覺他的心情，但即使如此僅僅是單方面的愛意，他也覺得無所謂，只要能幫到對方要他做什麼都可以。

在目送對方離去之後，狛枝凪斗才緩慢地起身打理自己身後被撐開傷處隱隱地刺痛的讓他站不住腳地絆了下，所幸還沒離床鋪太遠，按著床緣，狛枝顫巍巍地起身，底褲穿上後體內依然流淌著對方的體液以及傷處的血液。

這樣撐過一天果然不容易，同樣的被自己搞得煩躁的神座也乾脆的蹺課，反正學校也沒硬性規定他們，回到班級後，狛枝果然受不住自己身體的異樣，最後只是乖乖地早退回去。


	5. Chapter 5

狛枝凪斗的奇怪是眾所皆知的。班上也有不少人對著他這樣說著，動不動就興奮的個性真的叫人很傷腦筋。

老是因為這樣的狀況發生神座不得不讓他在保健室躺上一陣子，一年級時也是因為如此日向創常常跑保健室探望對方。

面對著狛枝，日向跟對方同樣無奈，但同時也同情對方，對著一個自己怎麼也不可能的傢伙有這樣的感覺。看過許多被拒絕的傢伙們，其實日向也是有罪惡的，因為跟神座生得一副一樣的模樣，每次只要那些人跟自己碰面，眼中難免有一閃而過的傷心以及氣憤，隨後又因為自己尷尬的笑意來發現自己錯認了人。

過著這樣煩惱的生活，日向也早就習慣了，畢竟自己能怎麼辦。無奈的聳著肩頭，日向盡可能的讓三人保持一定的友好，也曾猜測過狛枝是因為心理的關係影響了生理，才這麼頻繁地因為對方跑著保健室。不過這一切在明白對方是Alpha時，日向總有點不能理解，對方的心意已經明顯到會讓身體有這樣的不適了嗎………。

心煩意亂地心思完全不在課堂上，錯開彼此的時間，在本科生結束體育課後是他們預備科的使用時間，雖然是這麼說，但是校舍完全不同，兩者重疊也不會有什麼影響，只是碰巧日向的班機在本科生上體育課後的下一節。

沒有心思的跟同學踢著足球，因為到之前為止都是神座的關係，自己在場上的動作都受著女同學的注目，以往不曾有過的灼熱視線，讓日向覺得不是很妙，加上分心，當日向反應過來時自己已經倒在場上。

在保健室上躺著就是一天，渾噩地就過了一天，那一天自己是在有心的女同學陪同下回到學校的，雖然日向有想到另外兩人，但是在女同學的告知下自己早就錯過放學的時間，要等的人恐怕是不在了。

有這麼換個地方回去躺著，被球碰到腦袋的感覺果然很糟，洗澡觸碰到那浮腫的後腦時，日向還真的痛到蹲了下身，險些滑到。

而隔天，自己像是到了另一個世界一樣。

神座答應跟狛枝嘗試著看看，自己完全不清楚是什麼狀況。頓時有種說不定昨天……不應該是自己到了另一個世界了嗎。

「等等…到底發生什麼事了……」

「嗯……說來話長」略微苦惱著，狛枝凪斗似乎思索著要怎麼向日向解釋，但立刻選擇放棄地應著。

「那長話短說啊！」

「說了啊、總之神座君接受我」

「………」求助地把眼神轉向另一個人，對方只是淡然地回答。

話說起來果然十分複雜，對於神座而言他自己也不明白對方對自己表現的興趣，大致的詢問對方只是說著他自己也不明白，或許就像飛蛾一樣，出於本能的趨向火海之中，沒有什麼理由，而且既然神座也不懂的話，何嘗不去摸索個明白那是什麼樣的感覺。

過分地貼近神座，狛枝那時說道。

大致的明白下，日向不得不佩服狛枝的能耐，可真的不愧是本科生，如果姑且不論他是個Alpha的話，或許兩人會十分的相襯。但彼此間似乎並沒有意願撇下日向，雖然口頭上是交往，不過神座還是有些受不了對方表現的興奮模樣，時常推著日向擋箭或者沉默地直接不理會狛枝凪斗，讓日向緩和。

說實話什麼也沒有改變，只是當聽到兩人在一塊時，日向真的感到錯愕。

因為不若Omega能夠標記起來讓對方的狀態穩定些，彼此這樣的關係只是讓狛枝凪斗更加肆無忌憚地表露自己的愛意，而跟往常一樣遭到冷淡的拒絕。

生理性的反抗比狛枝預想的還要來得強烈了些。但即使如此只要對方願意轉正眼來看自己，怎麼樣都好。

這樣是不是算進了一大步，至少彼此之前有所改變，而且對方也說願意接納自己，換句話說自己也是有深愛的人了，而且同樣對方也深愛的自己，即使他還未曾明白這樣的感覺是什麼。

與對方走在一塊，光是這樣的榮幸就足以叫狛枝感到愉悅。

「對了、日向君呢…最近沒怎麼看到他？」

「創，他說自己發覺跟本科的差距去補習了」

「咦…這樣啊」

閉起嘴，同為本科生的兩人靜默地走著，雖然一興奮就話特多的狛枝曾努力想撐起場面，但最後卻被對方狠狠地敲了腦袋，像是覺得自己太吵的反應，讓狛枝每一次都斟酌動作起來。

「！！……」但對方似乎也察覺狛枝這樣的小心思，取而代之的伸出手來牽繫在一起。訝異之餘，狛枝沒特別問什麼，只是自己暗忖著對方是從哪裡學來的而忍不住暗笑了起來。

兩人的順序完全是倒著走的，從第一次然後就是牽手，或許現在開口要對方親吻自己也不是不可能。但要是如此狛枝覺得自己大概會死的吧……。

即使人終究會死，狛枝還是沒忍住的這麼想著。但除了生死之外，或許自己還有些更加重要的事。

狛枝凪斗明白，只要對著神座打著約會的名義，兩人什麼都可以做的，最多只是被對方投以困惑的眼光，神座的學習能力很好摸索的過程也不用耗上太久就能讓對方不感覺到痛苦順利的進行著。

當然買那些奇怪的用品時兩人是一塊的，面對這樣奇妙的組合，一個冷漠的凝視著結帳的店員，一個愉悅的裝著袋絲毫不在意他們買的到底是什麼東西似的，除了店員外後頭排隊的人也全都換其他隊伍排，哪怕要久等也不願過去。生怕跟這兩個奇怪的傢伙有所接觸。

因為狛枝凪斗糾纏的程度絲毫未減，反倒是更加親暱地接觸著神座，兩人談論那事時也不怕日向知道，甚至大方的找起後者聊，日向都有種這兩人是存心迫害他的，什麼時機不好挑，就是要趁他喝水時來說，為了兩個不若常人的傢伙，日向好幾次差點嗆死一樣的猛咳著。

除了狛枝這樣令人訝異的發言外，偶爾神座會莫名地來找到自己，說一些對方奇妙的舉動的怨言。要是一年級的他只會把自己拉上前去擋對方，現在越來越會抱怨，只是他不是因此而改變，而是困惑所謂的喜歡是這樣的感覺嗎？

「喜歡啊……這個我也不太清楚…」

「但是創你在意他不是嗎？」

「啊？……」一如往常冷漠地聲線，現在聽起來意外的充滿敵意。

「……不不、別誤會，只是那時擔心那傢伙是個Omega啊、之前不也跟你說過，被綁架的事總感覺還是發生什麼，作為朋友擔心下而已」

「不一樣嗎？」

「不一樣！！」

每一種奇妙的情緒都有自己名字的感覺真的叫人摸不同，但除此之外，神座透過自己被加強的細心觀察發現了跟以前同樣的問題。

「……那傢伙的狀況很奇怪」

「哪方面？」

「發情的狀況」

「不、不…沒事吧？神座？你是被愛情沖昏頭了嗎？他是Alpha的事不也是你告訴我的？他不會發情，而且他對你感興趣是心理的事跟身體不大一樣的」激動地說著，一方面怕對方透露出自己一點也不想聽到的事；一方面就算狛枝對神座表現的感覺跟發情的樣子很像，對於還在學習感覺的神座似乎有些越級，但是還是可以理解的吧…Alpha不會發情的事情

「不是的」神座淡然地應著。

「區區的辨識疾病的能力自己還是有的，從那人異常的模樣以及透過相處發覺的差異，狛枝說不定病著」

「……為你？」忽然剖悉起來，日向還是又不好的預感，因為不論是廢話還是真的重要的事，神座都能說得如此，而碰上的對象又是狛枝，猜測果然還是多了點。

「是一個、但不一樣」確實這麼明顯的事倒是真的，但是神座察覺到的是其他的事情。

這樣的兩人討論自然無果，神座自己也還在猜測沒能看明白狛枝到底為什麼病著，而完全跟某件事綁在一塊的這種事日向自然不會懂。而且日向是跟神座是雙胞胎，就算真的有心電感應好了，也完全不能明白狛枝的想法。

「那讓他標記看看好了、創不是Beta嗎？」

「哈？誰要，而且不要在為了你的事玩弄別人了」  
對方太過於理所當然真的嚇到日向了，雖然作為Beta暫時標記倒也沒什麼，不過這麼隨便自己還真的沒辦法跟對方說好，之前的互換也是因為自己憧憬本科，去晃一圈也好，還有好奇心的緣故也是。

「那怎麼辦呢？」

「不要裝苦惱的語調啊……」

一節下課能討論的事自然不多，只是神座也沒煩惱太久，對方身體有異自己早就察覺，復發也只是遲早的事。這一天下午，因為不明原因進了保健室後，校醫也覺得情況不太妙，忽然的高燒讓校醫替對方叫來救護車，自然靠近窗口的日向也瞥見，雖然想著『不是吧！不會這麼巧的吧』 ，但後來下課去本科，果然被透來一樣的眼光。

「啊咧～神座不是跟狛枝一起被載走了？」澪田探頭仔細瞧著問。

「啊…怎麼可以丟下同學不管，你這樣還是個…等等、好像不大一樣」本來想訓一番神座，但是眼前的少年的眼神似乎有些差異，小泉不禁困惑地道。調整著相機的存檔比對著。

「啊？不是神座君」

「咦？真假？！」

【記錄】  
就像盾子騙走神座一樣，也讓希望教主騙一次對方。

私設一：如果被Alpha咬破信息腺，除了基本的體//液交流導致的暫時標記，或多或少會產生一種依偎著的感覺，心裡的感覺可以透過這種方法交流一部分（像是愛無法描述也無法口說，而是感覺來的）  
私設二：作為生物本能生//殖是必要的。但體弱時，生物本能感知道自己即將死亡，而產生渴望留下後代的想法。


	6. Chapter 6

「是二重身（*1）！！」  
索尼亞興奮地湊了過來，對著日向這麼說。

「二重身…？」近在一旁的佩子淡然的詢問道。

「齁啦、就是那德//國的都市傳說…………」  
興奮地解釋道，果然是因為有神秘要素存在，索尼亞才這麼高興的，本該有一般常識認知的人，在對方的說明下完全被誘導到錯誤的方向，公主的魄力實在不容小覷，否則怎麼會有指鹿為馬的故事存在。

無奈之餘，這時日向才想到。

除了他們預備科，對於本科生有所認識外，本科的人根本不曉得他這麼一個預備科生，當然這不包括狛枝跟神座本人就是。

「這可糟糕了…那麼說跟狛枝一起去醫院的神座醬也有危險了嗎？！？」露出驚恐受驚的模樣，澪田用著整班都能聽見的音量叫著。

或許是這樣恐慌的發言，以及神座為人的神秘感，遇上這樣的事，大家也是用著惶恐的模樣對著日向退卻了幾分。

「等、二重身什麼的…」  
唯一算得上正常人的小泉在大家算是困惑的時候，才想到出聲。

「說不定是神座君的弟弟之類的吧…」

「啊～真殘念要是是妹妹那該是多麼美好的女性啊」  
或許是發現對方不是神座本人，花村有一次騷擾起自己，想來第一年的時候神座也同自己說過另一個怪人，但是不若狛枝難纏，只消無視他，那人就會摸摸鼻子離開，才能是廚藝。

「好了、別再嚇人家了、雖然不知道你怎麼進來的，不過稍微介紹吧」  
擋在自己跟花村對視的中間線上，小泉果然還是讓人靠得住的人，對日向說。

「哦嗯、我是日向創，預備科的…」越說越小聲，日向本來覺得大家都因為熟悉而感到安心，但是真要說起來自己只是預備科的怎麼也不可能跟他們有所關聯，真要說的話是以『日向創』的話是不可能的。

「……2年級」

「咦？不是吧、那不跟我們同齡，這麼說的話是雙胞胎嗎」

「嗯、說來他們去哪了」  
猶如閒聊一般的輕鬆，日向本鬆懈地垂下肩頭看著，這才注意到離開位置的學生們對應下還是少了兩個人的空缺問著。

「也沒什麼只是剛剛體育課後狛枝那傢伙忽然在樓梯口暈倒…明明也說過了不一定要勉強動的」小泉困擾的說。

想起剛剛的體育課，暖身運動的時候倒還沒什麼一樣，被貳大督促著跑在最後一位，雖然花村本來也是如此，但是在女生組從他面前繞過第二圈時，那傢伙就完全打起精神來，留下煙塵讓狛枝忍不住的咳著。

「是…是感冒嗎？」  
對於自己也跑得很辛苦的罪木，這才聽這描述說著，雖然無法斷言就是如此不過似乎也聽到校醫那邊說對方是因為高燒才叫救護車的。

「呃…不會是啥奇怪的病吧…」摀住口鼻西園寺略微退開嫌棄地說著。就之前在這班上的印象對方還真是一如既往沒什麼變。

「不知道呢…」面面相覷著，大家臉上跟嘀咕的應聲都這麼說著。

最後日向把希望落在班長身上—七海。眼神剛對上上課鐘聲就響了，七海也沒法多說什麼，只是對日向說著。

「有神座君在會沒事的，放心吧，日向君回去上課吧」

說來有家人跟朋友在醫院日向怎麼可能放心，但自己著實沒能有理由請假去探望，而且關自己什麼事，對方醒了也還是那樣吧，不如說自己還是作為朋友的身份在放學後再去探望還比較合適。

放學時，自己在走出校門的轉角碰見了他。

「咦…是日向君對吧？」

「啊…七海？」

身為班長，所以怎麼也得去關心一下另外兩人，一想到日向君可能也在意著，七海就自然的在外頭等著，一路上出於不尷尬，日向拚命找著話題閒聊，果然還是得說說對方擅長的，就之前的介紹還有對方不知情的相處，日向知道七海的才能是超高校級遊戲玩家，聊著聊著彼此說不定還處的挺好的。

不過回到正題，對方也沒給自己帶錯路。

在醫院櫃臺詢問一下，狛枝已經從急診轉到一般病房，沒意外還是要留院觀察的，畢竟怎麼樣也是從樓梯摔下加上原因不明的高燒，短時間內醫生也無法斷言什麼，不過已經進行初步的病歷審閱了。

在進到房內，日向首當被對方嚇到。

一切純白的房內染了些許夕陽的餘暉，而獨獨對方那一身黑以及熒著光輝的猩紅眼眸完全不像是該存在在醫院的人。

似是聽見開門聲，神座緩慢地把視線從病床上移開看向他們兩人。

「神座君、狛枝君如何？」  
自然的問候下，神座乖巧地點了點頭，至少算得上有回覆，不然光是那眼神別說罪木了，有時候日向也會感到困擾，『到底也說句話啊』心裡困擾地想著。

「不知道……」  
漠然地言道。神座在過程自然沒法參與，事後也沒去詢問任何人，只是在對方被推往病房時自然的跟了上去而已。完全看不出有在關心對方，讓人不自覺想這傢伙簡直就像在等對方死去一樣，靜靜地候著。

路上來時護士們的閒聊內容大概也是關於他，第一次巡房時還學妹嚇到直接關起房門，完全是會叫人困擾的存在。

「那…神座君不先回去嗎？老師應該也聯繫  
狛枝君的家人了…」

「嗯…」  
自然的應聲，說實話日向也沒法完全幫助他來翻譯。只是他知道狛枝根本沒有家人，而對方要待多久神座家的人倒也管不了，形式的問話後，日向便帶出七海送對方去外頭的公車站回去。

「神座那我在想辦法，也不早了，七海還是早點回去吧」

「嗯…那再見了日向君，對了雖然這樣不大好，但是下次一起玩遊戲吧」

「啊…下次吧」

註1：德國都市傳說，說得就是遇見一個與自己一樣的人，會招至厄運，或是短時間內會死亡的傳說。


	7. Chapter 7

「嗯…嗯…今天不回去、會的、那就這樣…」

彼此其實也都不小了，只是看著對方完全沒有移動的動機，日向只好順帶的幫忙對方報備一聲，自己的母親大概叮囑的就是好好照顧他們彼此。

從病院外頭走著，天色雖然已經暗了，但時候還不晚還有些臨近的美食街營業著，沿路買了點東西，說實話也只是便利商店買的，比較保險，還有咖啡。

天氣雖然不算太冷，但是夜間水氣的關係體感溫度上還是讓日向不住往制服外套內縮了縮身體。

「喏！咖啡喝前先吃一點吧」

遞上咖啡的同時，日向一併把食物送了上去，雖然不知道對方怎麼樣度過下午的，不過想到對方如此不主動的個性應該也還沒吃，直接喝這樣的東西，或許對他暫時影響不大，但是還是傷身體，日向也不會希望如此的。

過程晚班的護士又來了一趟確認一下對方的點滴，雖然早先有稍微問過，日向還是挺好奇的，畢竟前臺的護士對於這一房的事知道的自然不多，所以在對方進來後，日向順勢問了一下負責這房的護士狛枝的情況。

抓起床位的病歷，其實多少神座剛剛也看了下，說不上碰巧，畢竟他是刻意去看的，醫生的字跡潦草得很，換作日向他確實得問，不過神座倒也不需要，在護士困惑著要不要答覆時神座自然的脫口。

說實話神座也很訝異，自己早先在這裡待那麼久就沒注意到那掛在那處的病歷表，反倒是閒聊著的時候日向翻動他時，神座才注意到。

就神座的認知，這樣的病痊癒起來應該很痛苦，而且對方也有併發症。

「你什麼時候知道的…」

打斷護士跟日向的對話，神座讓護士完全沒有什麼說話餘地，例行的確認一下病患狀況就早早離去。留下日向問著。

「剛剛你看病歷的時候，還有輸的液體多少瞭解點對方的狀態不是很穩定…」

雖然身為Alpha，但對方在這樣的情況下也得用上抑制來控制一下體內，穩定對方的躁動。

對於日向而言擔心的是對方會不會有事，但神座淡然地應道：「狛枝…？」

有時候還真的會搞不懂對方忽然喚狛枝的意思為何，日向慌忙地瞥了眼還在熟睡的

狛枝，多少才有意會。對方是困惑自己擔心著眼前的幸運兒，想來也是覺得對方會沒事的。

各自依靠在一旁的沙發椅上，日向是有些打盹，時不時的淡淡聊著之前還沒搞清楚的事，像是對方為何接受，或許表面上是這樣沒錯，不過多少日子過去重新審視的話，也許會有不一樣的想法。

見神座沒回復，日向覺得可能是自己問得太急躁，兩人之前也說過只為了理解這樣的情愫意義。而對方雖說近乎全能，但對於自己還有何不能依舊未知，所以明白這樣的感覺自然還未能摸透也說不定，況且明明理解的話誰都可以偏偏是這樣難搞的傢伙……。

想著，靠著牆壁旁的日向覺得有些犯睏，不自覺地睡了一下。

明明不關自己的事，為何老要自己這般操心。

靜下來地夜晚，作為人的本能神座也曾試著想想自己。

自己的理解力相當的迅速，學習一向不成阻礙，但是當對方努力說著這就是自己的喜歡時，神座卻不能理解。

攤開自己的手。

狛枝說自己擁有的才能，以及對方怎麼也無法企及的希望，光是能走在自己身旁這樣的榮幸就足以叫對方高興得一整天。

那時神座只覺得對方很吵，明明同樣不喜歡過分吵鬧的地方，神座只覺得對方在說謊，但又感覺不出這樣的證據，只有自己一向很準的直覺。

就是這樣的直覺跟日向的疑問讓他覺得或許可行，還有一部分就是對方的強勢。

記得那時體育課後，對方雖然有些喘還是堅持騷擾自己的跟自己聊著。才覺得自己是不是做錯選擇而懷疑時，狛枝忽然靜了會兒。

轉過頭的瞬間，對方已經到自己無法觸及的高度，狛枝後仰著，在神座回過頭的時，對方已經沒能站穩自己，難受得一臉青白，摔到了階梯的中階，在只有他們本科的樓層裡算是十分大的動靜。

碰巧碰上剛剛慢吞吞上樓的罪木。

「咿……」

被眼前忽然的墜落物嚇到的罪木自然的跌坐在一旁，兩個聲音搭在一塊。自然的叫人誤會，上幾個樓層傳來澪田向一旁的人解釋或許是罪木又摔倒了，以及西園寺的毒舌發言。

收起雙腿，罪木跪在跟前查看著對方。不久可能還是覺得等不到罪木的動機害怕出事的小泉繞下樓來看著，雖然待在這裡沒有什麼用處，前往保健室會有比較充裕的器具協助罪木，但對方不只是單純的碰傷，考慮到一切肉眼不可見的可能罪木還是提議不要隨意移動對方。

那一瞬間，神座想到這或許就是所謂的在意，自己正擔心著對方，雖然罪木職業病似的要上前陪同，不過手腳上慢了神座一拍自然沒法在容納他人，在離開保健室後神座就十分在意自己產生的擔憂。

神座淡然笑了下。

「這就是希望…嗎？」

要不是老師的努力，其實神座也很難聽到這樣的話，像是相處製造美好的回憶之類的，跟過往神座所處的學校很不一樣，他們只說著自己被賦予期待而一個勁的鑽研著各種各樣的才能，而始終被視為無用的感情，自然也不被當一回事。

因為那樣會影響自己的，老師是這麼說著。並熱切希望神座能更加上進，但是一切都很無趣，因為那些才能自己都能夠理解，理解西歐自然也不是什麼困難的事。惟獨所謂的喜歡，解釋起來明明如此簡單，但神座並不理解，為何如此。

如今看著對方忽然收聲以及過著一小端離開對方的吵鬧，自己才發現，狛枝算是收斂許多了，預備科的女生也是如此，而且跟狛枝柔和的聲線相比，對方刻意的高音聽起來更是叫人難受，要不是自己模仿著日向，必須親切待人，那樣還真的會受不了。

-

思考了一整夜後的清晨，對方才有些許動機。

像是要醒來的側了側頭，隨後被自己的頭疼刺激到，不安穩地皺眉悶哼著一聲。

半濁不甚清晰的灰綠色眼眸頓頓地轉著，最後才想起自己又在醫院嘆了口氣，垂落視線時才發現坐在一旁的神座。

笑意因為虛弱而顯得刻意。狛枝思忖著應該說些什麼，但是剛一張口，喉頭的乾澀就讓自己有些難受，只來得及悶住自己的嘴，低低地咳著，喉頭猶如撕裂一般地絲絲刺痛著，狛枝沒能縮起身體防範突然的不適，而背著神座的方向咳了幾下，側身努力壓下不適的同時自己的背部對著那人展露了出來，一隻手突然地輕拍著自己，狛枝是有些嚇到瞇著眼看向神座。

彼此都為這舉動感到不思議。


End file.
